


Mirage

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Cataclysm [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: What was going on, all those years in ice?
Relationships: Jaiara Lyons-Wolfe/Steven Grant Rogers
Series: Cataclysm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548739





	Mirage

_Somewhere in a shared mindscape_

Jaiara was staring, fascinated, at the concert around her.

Cocking her head curiously, she considered what she was seeing, comparing it to what she'd seen before. Steve was quiet at her side, observing but uncertain _what _he was seeing. He could see the seven people- men?- dancing on the stage, but he wasn't sure _why _Jai was so fascinated with them.

Hmm.

They were good, he had to admit. BTS, whatever that meant, were truly talented, even if he wasn't exactly fond of all this... 'rapping'.

-

Amara'd been right.

Gah, that burned to even think.

But Jai had been able to travel the World Tree of Realities with an ounce of magic and a pound of will.

Which is why she was attending one of the first BTS concerts with a subtly disguised Steve in tow. He wasn't a perfect replica of Chris Evans (or was that the other way around?), but he was close enough that warping his colouring wasn't quite enough to have people stop staring.

Still, getting to watch one of the first appearances of _We are bulletproof! Pt 2_ was worth the staring.

-

Min Yoongi carefully watched the crowd, eyes narrowed.

Something was off. He traded significant looks with Jungkook before he launched himself back into his performance.

The energy was insane because of the concert, not other reason.

Even if he suspected a monk or priestess was in the audience, there was no reason to jump to conclusions.

He has work to do, anyway.


End file.
